


Bear Arms

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He stood in a field with grass up to his knees in the middle of nowhere and tried to remember how to pray."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Not really happy with this part, but it is LONG overdue. It may or may not be heavily edited over the next couple of weeks.

It wasn't long before Adam pulled over on a back road by a field.

He checked the gun at his back and slipped a knife into his right boot before even getting out of the car.

He sort of had a plan. He doubted it would work, but he didn't want to move to Plan B unless he absolutely had to.

So he stood in a field with grass up to his knees in the middle of nowhere and tried to remember how to pray. He remembered someone had once told him that prayer was supposed to be like a conversation, but every time he'd ever been dragged to a church the prayer had been recited as if from a hand book, parts interchangeable depending on the day, but always more or less the same.

Even so, he'd always held a small measure of faith, even if he wasn't actively religious, which was what had made it so easy for the angels to get him.

Shaking off the memory, he let out a foggy breath and turned his gaze upward to the stars. Hopefully, whoever had said this was just supposed to be a conversation was right, because he couldn't think of any other way to start.

"Samandriel, if you can hear me, I need you."

Honestly, he wasn't sure why he expected this to work. He was fairly certain that if Samandriel _could_ contact him, he would have done it already. At this point, he was just hoping that, even if the angel was trapped somewhere, he could still connect with him via prayer.

"I really need help. Someone took Alfie. I don't think it was angels, if it was, they would have just taken him when they took you, right? It was something else." He took a deep shuddering breath, "I'm not sure why I'm even trying this, but I'm worried about you and I'm worried about Alfie, and I'm scared, I'm not going to lie and say I'm not, so if there's any way you can hear me, you need to let me know what's going on _right now_."

It was quiet.

Adam _really_ didn't want to go to Plan B, but it was looking like he might have to.

He waited a few more minutes, hoping, wondering if Samandriel could even hear him. It had been so long, he probably didn't even know have to pray anymore, he'd have to call Castiel and hope he'd have answers. And if not, he'd have to call his brothers for help finding Alfie and that was not something he wanted, especially when he still wasn't sure if he could trust them-

But then the field filled with a soft glow and Adam was struck with a deep, pervasive sense of peace.

_"Adam?"_

The voice wasn't so much a voice as it was music. It sounded mostly like bells and choirs and waves of light, but for some reason Adam could still understand and recognize it.

"Samandriel." There was relief and something that wanted to be anger, but the same thing that had let Adam back away from a chasm earlier in the night held it at bay. He needed answers and he needed them now, so the fact that this felt too easy would have to wait, "What happened?!"

" _My brothers are under the impression that I have information they lack. I will not be interrogated again. Why are you not home? They cannot find you there._ "

"Someone took Alfie, I wasn't just going to sit around at home and hope they dropped him off when they were done with him."

" _What?_ " Samandriel's voice cracked like thunder.

"You think your brothers took him as a backup plan?"

" _No, they would not expect him to have the information they want, nor would they think to use him against me._ "

"So who _did_ take him?!"

" _I'm not sure. There is an... open link between an angel and their vessel. But Alfie must be somewhere that's warded against angels, I can't sense him._ "

"Well, okay, who do we know that can ward against angels?"

Samandriel was silent for a long time, but it wasn't a silence that spoke of ignorance.

"Samandriel?"

" _Adam, I... I have a theory, but I do not-_ " The light in the clearing abruptly dimmed.

Feeling his heart leap in his chest, Adam shouted, "Samandriel! Get back here, don't you dare leave me!"

The light came rushing back so quickly it made his eyes hurt and Samandriel spoke in a rush, " _They've nearly found us. Adam, I need you to trust me, okay?_ "

Swallowing around a lump in his throat that nicely articulated the feeling of dread that had crashed over him, Adam answered, "What, what do you need me to do?"

" _I need you to let me use you as a vessel._ "

For a second, that information refused to register. When it did, Adam felt like he had a very understandable reaction.

"No fucking way."

" _Adam, I believe Crowley took Alfie. He mentioned several times a desire to... open up an empty vessel to 'see what made it tick'. I believe he intended to kill me and do so once he was... finished._ "

Adam sort of felt like he was sinking. "But I thought... I thought a vessel would only work for one angel, right?"

" _You're built to contain the glory of the most powerful angel in Creation, Adam. My power is nothing in comparison. And the piece of my Grace you carry is enough to cause a resonation that will allow us to join._ "

He couldn't get enough air. Adam _remembered_ what it was like to be a vessel. It was like carrying around a star under your skin, perpetually caught in burning light that you could never hide from.

But this was Samandriel, right? This angel cared, he would never hurt him on purpose. And Alfie had never seemed to mind being a vessel.

" _Adam, they're nearly here. I'll understand if you say 'no', but I need an answer_ now."

Swallowing once, twice, Adam said, "Will it be like with Alfie, where you let him have control when he wanted?"

" _Of course. I doubt I could stop you anyway, in the unlikely event I wanted to._ "

Adam took one more breath and forced himself to speak.

"Okay, yes. My answer is yes."


End file.
